


The Great Friendship Caper 友谊大冒险 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch想了个法子以阻止LeonTao不断身陷麻烦。但对于Reese、纽约警察局、不幸路人等等无辜池鱼来说，这个阻止城门失火的方法涉及到社交活动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Friendship Caper 友谊大冒险 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Friendship Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739548) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



序章：制定计划  
“不行。” Reese说。  
Finch叹气，开始以麻利精确的动作擦他的眼镜。”这是一套合理的解决方案，Mr.Reese。Mr. Tao热衷于兴风作浪，这已经成为一个麻烦。哪怕不算上他，需要我们帮助的人也已经足够多了，何况，坦白讲，我们只有两个人，可提供的资源捉襟见肘。而研究表明，积极的社会影响力可以有力地劝阻不负责任的行为。”  
“什么研究啊？”Reese双手抱臂。  
Finch指指一大叠打印材料。”如果你不想亲自从头读到尾的话，我已经为你加好了索引和摘要。”他大度地说。  
“Finch，”Reese耐心地加以劝说，“我可不算什么好的影响力。”  
“或许你此言不虚，但是我们能依靠的只有你，Mr. Reese。” Finch戴上眼镜。”Mr. Tao早已表露出他对你的好感，并且有好几次称呼你为他的”兄弟”。别的不提，了解Mr. Tao的习惯和行事风格至少有助于我们今后更高效地解决他的问题。”  
Reese叹气。”我们就不能简简单单地找个地方把他关起来看着吗？”  
“那属于滥用我们的能力，Mr.Reese。”Finch正色道。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
1\. 台球室  
“John，老弟！”Leon说，“我必须得承认，你给我打电话让我挺吃惊的。我没想到你也会无聊。”  
“哦，啊。”Reese不自在地说。他在心里列举着他真正想去做的事情。遛Bear。揍人。射膝盖。  
“那么，咱们今晚做点儿啥？”Leon问。他看起来精力充沛神采飞扬得令Reese心烦。Reese在心里计算着对方早早结束这个夜晚早早回去睡觉的可能性，得到的答案是“没可能”。”救人？救几个落难少女？”  
“我想，我们或许可以做点……”Reese搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的词，“……好玩的事。”  
好玩得像是从Finch的书里找一本最无聊的来读。或者被人射穿膝盖。  
“哇！”Leon扬眉。”呃，没问题，听起来很棒。你有什么主意了吗？”  
“Finch把他的建议列了一张清单。”Reese把建议清单递过去。  
Leon从头看到尾。这颇花了点儿工夫。  
“这个，嗯……挺全面的。还加了注释？”  
“没错，” Reese默默地恨死这一切了，“还配了不同颜色的地图参考。”  
“不用谢。”Reese的耳边响起Finch轻快的声音。  
“嗳，第一个地点很近呢，”Leon满不在乎地耸耸肩，“从那儿开始怎么样？”  
“行啊。” Reese注意到他耳边嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声。“Finch，你是在吃爆米花吗？”他以他能够发出的最具威胁性的低音问。  
“天哪，并没有。那也太俗了，”Finch说，“我吃的是蝴蝶脆饼。”  
第一个地点是台球室。但作为Finch亲自挑选的台球室，它环境优雅，配有木质镶板和顶级酒吧。  
“你以前打过台球没有？”Leon一边问，一边用三角框把球规整到一起。  
“基本动作我挺熟悉的，”Reese掂着台球杆。“粗的那头用来揍，细的那头用来刺。”  
“那台球呢？”Leon眨巴着眼，小声问。  
“噢，距离远的时候用。”Reese心不在焉地计算着热固性树脂台球与普通人类头骨之间的相对密度。  
“Mr. Reese，” Finch责备地说，”教他用运动器材进行谋杀可不属于好的影响。”  
Reese叹气。”好吧。是的，我打过台球。”  
一小时后，Reese把台球室里大部分顾客的钱都赢光了。而Leon因为试图在台球室里坐庄赌输赢而导致他俩被双双逐出门外。  
“我敢打赌，如果下次我们挑个规矩没那么多的地方，我们能挣不少钱呢！”Leon兴奋地说。  
“不准再有台球室。”Reese没给Finch答复的机会便截断了通讯。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
2\. 脱衣舞俱乐部  
“脱衣舞俱乐部，Finch，真的？” Reese压低嗓子，对着耳机厉声说。  
“这是传统的男性联谊地。”芬奇不为所动地说，“你觉得蝴蝶脆饼和party mix，哪种零食更适合眼下的情况？”（注：google了很久没查到partymix是什么，反正大家按“某种零食”领会吧，不影响的对嘛。）  
Reese耐心等到Finch把手里的东西咬了一口之后才说：“Weiners更合适。”（注：应该是一种热狗，因为美国某同名政客闹出了性丑闻，而且Reese和Leon又即将进色情场所，所以Reese有心借此双关打趣，并且从下句看，成功见效了。）  
“你可真幼稚。”等到他终于把呛进气管里的东西咳出来之后，Finch嫌弃地说。  
“不聊了，Leon到了。”Reese纯良又无辜地说，“晚上好，Leon。”  
“让我们去吃姑娘们的豆腐吧！”Leon兴高采烈。  
Reese等了足足三十秒才跟着Leon进场。他心存侥幸地指望出现号码，或者，这里发生爆炸，或者，Leon不会留意他的消失。  
但什么都没有发生，除了Leon转过身来找他。Reese叹着气走进去。今晚不演变成一场灾难简直天理难容。  
“这实际上比我想象中要好。”Reese后来承认。那时，他终于把Leon塞进出租车里，自己则回到了公寓。“我跟贪得无厌的‘资产管理人’聊了一会儿之后，有些姑娘问我能不能在本周末给他们上一堂自卫课。考虑到她们身处的环境和面对的客户，这主意不错呢。另外，不劳你动问，Leon也玩得挺开心的。他甚至还交了个朋友。”  
“你给他找了个脱衣舞娘当女伴？”Finch惊恐地问。  
“我可警告过她了，不过她觉得Leon可爱。”Reese耸耸肩。“姑娘人不错。考古学的学生。准备专攻前美索不达米亚的殓葬习俗。”  
Finch叹气。“哎，我想做这一行的人还真是形形色色。我来做个背景调查。确保没什么神叨叨的往事……”  
Reese忽略Finch的絮絮叨叨，开始着手准备周末的格斗课程。  
从戳眼睛开始教起会不会太过分？  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
3\. 体育赛事  
“好吧，你再解释一遍。”Carter疲惫地说。  
“那个嘛，” Finch的语气干巴巴的，像是教授在解释过往经济趋势或者以拉丁语列举分类学，“事情看起来是这样的：Mr. Tao一度结交了某一类体育迷，他们可能对于体育这项娱乐消遣活动中与金钱相关的部分过于在意。”  
“地下庄家。” Carter翻译道。因为用手掩面的姿势，她的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“地下庄家，没错，”Finch说，“这么做确实挺聪明的——作为一名前会计师，Mr. Tao 非常适合——”  
Carter打断Finch的话。“你跟我解释解释为什么Matty DeScalora的首席打手被倒挂在客队的球网上就行了。”  
“啊，”Finch说，“这个嘛，Tyson Chandler欠下我们一份人情。那些地下庄家当时华丽丽地把比赛给搅黄了。”（注：泰森钱德勒，美国篮球明星兼型男）  
Carter斟酌了一下。因为她频频置身于这种麻烦场景里，所以她娴熟地舍弃了很多回应，最终决定单刀直入：“那John跑到篮球比赛现场是要做什么鬼啦？”  
“做任何普通人在体育赛事现场会做的事呀，”Finch回答，“他在看比赛。”  
简直全世界都能感受到Carter不！相！信！  
“好吧，” Finch让步，“他其实主要是在观察出口以及其他的观众，但他出现在那里绝非因为我们的日常工作。”  
“那Mr. Tao呢？”  
“他么……一个无辜的旁观者。”Finch的语气仿佛连他自己都不信自己嘴里说出来的话。  
Carter认输了。尽管她清楚，Finch十之八九正在看着呢，但她还是把头倒靠在办公桌上，获得一点微薄的安慰。“唉，既然警员赶到的时候他们已经离开了，而且安全监控和直播录像都莫名其妙损坏了，我说这事儿就到此为止吧。”哎唷，她是多么好奇Finch是怎么耍出那一招的呀。  
“希望这么说能让你开心一点：John帮你要到了Mr. Chandler的签名。”  
她的确因此开心了，这个事实真可气。“去跟John说，我接受他的道歉。”这句话会让他恼火的。这个晚上她也就指望这么一点乐趣了。  
结果，没多大工夫，她的手机收到了未知号码发出的一条短信。  
他本人真的有那么帅。  
好极了，现在她又郁闷了。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
4\. KTV  
“门都没有。”Reese回答。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
5\. 泡吧  
还差最后三步就走进夜总会了，但Reese开始不易察觉地恐慌。  
并不是Reese不会跳舞。跳舞和打架共享很多基本原则，只不过跳舞配有音乐节拍而已，而Reese是个打架的行家里手。他不喜欢的是泡吧 ；频闪射灯和无数突兀的动作使得他通常赖以探测危险的视觉提示几近失效，而震耳欲聋的音乐声使得听觉提示也完全失灵。  
当他保护Sofia的时候，他能够忍受这样的环境，那是因为他当时是保镖，任务就是退守一旁，观察，并制服他认定的危险分子。而现在，他的任务是……成为环境的一份子。尽管Reese的自控力相当高，但他很清楚，一旦绷得太紧，焦躁不安，自己有可能对无害的事情作出过激反应。  
他需要想一个法子，让自己和Leon远离人群中央。最起码，他需要想一个法子保证自己背靠墙壁。  
他核查Leon的位置——Leon在吧台旁边，眼下没有危险——然后抬手敲耳塞。“Finch，我请求增援。”  
“一切还好吗？”Finch警惕地问。John敢说，他一定已经开始查看夜总会里的安全监控录像。  
“没有危险。” Reese回答，然后掏出自己的手机。  
“我在夜总会。必须想办法避免跳舞。”  
谢天谢地，尽管现在是巴西的凌晨一点，但Sofia还醒着。“发张照片来。”  
Reese照办了。  
“你自己的。”Sofia回复。  
Reese皱眉。他一定是比自己意想中还要紧张。是啊，Sofia怎么会对夜总会潜在的火力点感兴趣呢。  
“没戴领带，不错。”Sofia说。“现在把你的头发揉揉乱，拿一杯酒，如果有人朝你看，想象你在揍他们，然后微笑。”  
Reese皱眉。“有什么用？”  
“吸引女人。”Sofia耐心地以短信解释，然后马上又补充了一句。“可能还能吸引些男人。”  
Reese像是看到一道光线从隧道另一端穿过来。Leon最爱女人。如果Reese被莺莺燕燕环绕，Leon会因为寄望于其中某个女人看上他而乖乖待在Reese身边。完美计划。  
“谢。”他回复道。  
Sofia这一招挺管用。当Reese像地心引力一样吸引来了一群女人以及——被Sofia猜了个正着——一群男人之后，Leon像血吸虫一样盯着Reese不放。并且，Leon万分乐意在交谈中代Reese答话，Reese因此得以静静地站着观察人群。当然咯，在别人眼里，他这样子叫超逸冷傲，可不是出于多疑或者敌意。  
最终不可避免的是，Leon调戏错了对象，而且调戏过了火。对方对他饱以老拳，然后么，整件事情就变得有点像John真正喜欢的那一型舞蹈了。  
“刚才挺有趣。”Reese慷慨解囊，为Leon买了一罐冰苏打水，用来敷他肿胀的眼睛。  
Leon叹气。“我多么想相信你说的‘有趣’是指美女们像盯着蜜糖一样地盯着你，但是吧，我知道你其实是指你把夜总会保安揍到哭。不过那时候你也挺帅的。” Leon承认道。  
“谢谢夸奖，Leon。”Reese回答。Leon又长叹一口气。  
Reese放Leon在他家门口下车，然后驱车回Reese自己的公寓。今晚，Finch早早地沉默不语了，有可能是因为实在太难从咚咚咚咚的音乐节奏中听清任何事。但是当Finch发声证明自己还醒着时，Reese也毫不意外。  
“我开始觉得，我应该让Mr.Tao教你别去惹事。”Finch说。但是Reese听得出对方声音里的笑意，于是他朝Finch藏在微波炉控制面板里的摄像头（没错，Reese就是知道）回以微笑。  
“今晚吃什么零食了？”  
“冰淇淋。” Finch心满意足地说。Reese点点头，从他自己的冰柜里也拿了点儿冰淇淋出来。他的电话在他坐下时响起。  
“怎么样了？”Sofia问。  
“最后打架收场。心满意足。”Reese回复。  
“:D” Sofia回复。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
6\. 保龄球  
“保龄？” Leon听起来有点困惑，“行呗。我是说，我真没想到你玩儿这个，不过有何不可呢？”  
Reese环顾保龄球馆里的人——几个举家出游的家庭，数对情侣，一群穿着老式衬衫玩得不亦乐乎的老人——将潜在威胁等级评估为“低”。  
“我当然玩儿这个。”Reese回答。这个礼拜，除了充当Leon新结交的好朋友之外，号码照常频繁跳出，压力已经大得有点顶不住了。这天一早，Reese来到图书馆，发现Finch累到戴着一条风格不搭的领带。而Finch深深地看了Reese一眼，不仅注意到对方的黑眼圈，还看到Reese自进入青春期以来首次刮胡子误伤到自己。然后，Finch推荐了保龄球。在白天。  
为此，Reese感恩戴德地拍了拍Finch的肩。  
Leon仍然满腹狐疑地打量着保龄球馆。“你用保龄球杀过人吗？”  
Reese做了个鬼脸。”保龄球太重，不实用。而保龄球瓶——”  
“John。”Harold在他耳边恳求地说。  
“——也没什么用。”Reese撒谎道。实际上，他还从来没有拿保龄球瓶揍过人，不过如果有此需要的话，它们是再合适不过的殴打工具。  
“啊哈，”Leon说，“我从来没想到，你竟然会有正常的爱好。”  
“我有很多正常的爱好。”Reese为对方的判断感到吃惊。“也许下次我们应该去打靶场。那也挺有趣的。”  
Leon斜眄了他一眼。  
“我还喜欢下棋。”Reese努力想出另一项爱好。  
Leon大笑。“不可能！”  
“当然可能。你有没有下过象棋？”  
Leon两眼发光。“没下过，不过这里有个游戏机室诶。我们别玩什么保龄了，去游戏机室吧。应该会有射击类游戏的。”  
游戏机室里以青少年为主。Reese并不怎么反感青少年。他知道，很多人认为青少年自以为是，讨厌之至，但就Reese所知，这些特点可不是某一个年龄群所独有。青少年与成年人相比体型较小，受过的训练不足；对Reese来说，这就是他们的全部区别了。  
Leon的注意力完全被远处门楣上的标志吸引了。  
“激光射击，”Leon低声说，“John，天哪，你知不知道你要是玩起激光射击来能灭掉多少人？等等，我用的词不合适。不是‘灭掉’。‘暂时放倒’而已！”  
Reese叹气。“听着，Leon，我的确挺喜欢我的工作，但这真不是适合拿来玩……”他的声音低下去。激光射击标志那边站了一群男孩。“喂，Finch，你调取游戏机室的安全监控看一眼。那是Mickey吗？Fusco的儿子？”  
“没错。”Finch慢吞吞地说。“是我看错了么，还是另一群男孩真的……敌意满满？”  
Reese朝那边走去。  
“——被打得满地找牙了，Fiasco。”其中一个说。他咄咄逼人地站在Mickey面前。Reese不动声色地以他专家的眼光判断，这男孩吓唬人的架势摆得很不错，凭借他比Mickey高出的差不多四英寸。“你跟你的朋友死定了。我们现在就要把你们弄死。等到礼拜一，学校里的每一个人都会知道，你是个什么样的废物。”（注：Fusco和Fisaco（惨败）长得很像，原剧某一集也这么调侃过。）  
欺负人的那群男孩大摇大摆地去取装备。“噢，天哪，”Mickey的一个朋友说，“Mickey，我们完蛋了。我不想完蛋啊。他的分数在榜单上排第一，Mickey！”  
“我们不会有事的。”Mickey宽慰，但是他的声音里也带着忧虑。“加油，伙计们，我们能行的。如果我们现在畏缩后退的话，那这种日子什么时候才是个头呢，对吧？有时候，就算你知道会被揍趴下，你也必须站出来。这是我爸爸说的，而且他说的一点没错。”  
Reese不怎么欣赏仗势欺人。再说了，Fusco差不多算得上是他的朋友。  
“Finch，”他冷静地说，“把我安排到Mickey那一队。”  
“快完成了，” Finch说，“我正在获取那个坏孩子的得分和数据，分析正在生成。等你上场的时候，摄像头会全部到位，我将通过耳机给你指引。”  
“嘿，Leon，”Reese转过脸去，“你的主意好极了。想不想玩激光射击？”  
Leon盯着Reese的笑容，摇头。“哦，上帝啊。唔，不想，我觉得我看看就好。也许以后再玩吧。”  
Reese领取了他的那套装备，站在坏孩子的队伍旁边，开始尽可能笨手笨脚地穿戴。没过过久，他身后便传来了窃笑。等他设法用手里的玩具枪戳到自己耳朵时，笑声已经明目张胆了。  
“安排好了，Mr. Reese。”Finch说。“每支队伍都有自己的大本营。游戏的目标是保卫己方大本营，同时成功攻下敌方大本营。我已经黑进了操作员的系统，等你进入的时候，你装备上的瞄准灯会熄灭，这样你会占据一定的优势。你射中的每一枪都会被归到你的队友名下，而且我会确保数据显示你在游戏一开局就被射杀了，这样，不会有任何人怀疑你是一个身怀绝技的玩家。”  
“这里，先生，你穿反了。”Mickey伸手帮Reese整理一条装备带。  
“你准备把他招到你的队伍中去？”一个坏孩子高声嘲弄，“他看起来不比你现有的废物强！”  
Mickey抿紧了嘴。Reese朝他䀹䀹眼。“别告诉那些蠢材，”他轻声说，“我可是个前特种兵。我们杀杀他们的威风，你说怎么样？”  
Mickey眨眨眼，微笑。  
游戏容易到可笑。Reese尽可能拖延战斗时间，一方面是为了他自己的乐趣，一方面是给Mickey以及他的朋友机会好好享受。靠着隐身阴影中的Reese一个一个干掉对手，Mickey成功地向对方的大本营发起攻击。有一个孩子在战斗开始时一脸马上就要哭出来的样子，现在他居然表现出了狂暴战士的潜质。这惊喜不坏哟。  
坏孩子们没能平心静气地接受首场比赛的结果。  
“再来一场。”他们的首领简慢地要求。  
Mickey耸耸肩，他的表情天使般纯良无辜。”行啊，只要你们愿意。”  
第二场比赛更精彩了。获得了自信的Mickey以及他的伙伴现在靠自己完成了大部分工作。Reese的主要职责是传递Finch通过耳机向他提供的情报，以及时不时地放倒对方的一两个人。  
第三局的时候，主要因为坏孩子的头目在设备站雷霆震怒了一番，他们吸引到一群观众。从Mickey的表情看，翘首等待比赛结果的人中有很大一部分是他的同学。  
又一次旗开得胜之后，Reese让Mickey和他的团队去接受朋友的祝贺，他自己则抽身去寻找Leon。实际上，他心里觉得有点内疚：他玩得太嗨，已经把Leon忘到了九霄云外。  
事实上，Leon根本无所谓。他一边数钱，一边朝Reese灿烂微笑。  
“打得太棒了。当时所有人都押你们输，这太赞了！”  
“你刚刚从一群高中生身上坑钱了？”Reese缓缓发问。  
“是啊，而且打得很棒喂！” Leon欢呼雀跃。  
“或许，我们不是什么好的影响力。”Finch不情不愿地承认。  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
终章：结局  
“Mr. Reese，你一定不会相信，”Finch疲惫地说，”Mr. Tao的号码又出现了。”  
Reese放下手里的锅铲，认真地考虑要不要假装自己听错了。“你开玩笑呢吧。”  
“不幸的是，我没有。你知不知道他又干了什么？”  
Reese叹着气，开始把食材重新收回去。“不知道。我本以为我们已经给他安排了足够多的活动，让他分不出精力去惹事。”  
十四个小时以后，Leon安然无恙了。篮球赛里的地下庄家们则没那份幸运。而脱衣舞俱乐部里的考古系女学生正匆匆忙忙搬到芝加哥。  
“这个人走到哪儿都能找到捞快钱的方法。”Reese呻吟着说。他已经平安回到了图书馆，任由Bear把他扑倒在地——这样，他终于有借口在地上躺上那么一会儿。  
“就Mr. Tao 而言，以不变应万变看起来才是利用我们手头资源的最佳方式。”Finch伸手到橱柜里去摸索备用眼镜。他没注意到自己马甲背部撕裂了一道长长的口子，而Reese也没费心告诉他，因为他已经精疲力竭到无暇期待Finch发现这一点时的反应了。  
“我应该向你赔不是，Mr.Reese，我浪费了你的时间。”Finch郑重地说。  
“算了，吃一堑长一智。”Reese耸耸肩。  
两人沉默了一阵。Finch找到眼镜，坐下来，摆开修理旧眼镜所需的工具。Reese若有所思地揉着Bear的肚皮。上周的某些内容还是挺有趣的。与其说是娱乐节目本身精彩纷呈，倒不如说是它们带来的那一点点正常生活令人心驰神往。更妙的是，当Finch兴致高昂的时候，他会发表刻薄而有趣的实时评论。  
“喂，Finch，”沉默了一阵之后，Reese说，“找个时间去喝杯啤酒怎么样？”  
Finch想了想。“大都会艺术博物馆有一场新展览，我一直想去看来着。”  
“我没问题，” Reese欣然同意，“明天去怎么样？”  
“好极了，John，” Harold说，“去吧，闭上眼休息会。如果我用得着你，我会把你叫醒。”  
Reese微笑着，在Bear尾巴拍打地板的节奏里沉沉睡去。


End file.
